Thomas' Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie
Thomas' Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie is another upcoming Thomas & friends/20th Century Fox crossover to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The Power Rangers, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, Kimberly and Tommy, participate with Bulk and Skull in a charity sky dive for the Angel Grove observatory, in anticipation of Ryan's Comet which will pass by in two days (Then they meet our heroes). Having waited too long, Bulk and Skull accidentally land in a construction site, where a giant egg has been uncovered and zaps any who attempt to touch it. Alerted by the evil energy, Zordon informs the Rangers that a shape-shifter known as Ivan Ooze was trapped and buried in it 6,000 years ago by "a group of young warriors like themselves", to keep him from conquering the universe. The Rangers are to bury it again, but Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd release him before they arrive. He conjures up "Oozemen" to fight the Rangers, while he attacks the Command Center so severely that the damage takes the Rangers powers and leaves Zordon dying outside his time-warp. Alpha sends them to the planet Phaedos to look for the Great Power to save Zordon and defeat Ivan. Ivan double-crosses Rita and Zedd, trapping them in a snow globe and offers their henchmen, Goldar and Mordant the choice to either swear allegiance to him or be trapped with Rita and Zedd. To avoid the same fate, Goldar and Mordant agree to serve Ivan. In order to dig up his Ectomorphicon Titans, massive Zord-like machines buried long ago, Ivan decides to recruit the parents of Angel Grove. Disguising himself as a carnival wizard, he gives out free jars of ooze to the city's children, including the Rangers' friend, Fred Kelman. When the parents come in contact with the ooze, they are hypnotized by it, and they become a work force for Ivan. When Fred discovers his own father missing, he finds him and the other parents at the construction site and discovers Ivan's plans. Meanwhile, the Rangers arrive on Phaedos and are almost killed By Ivan's bird minions, the Tengu. They are then saved by a female warrior named Dulcea, who initially tells them to go back home, but after hearing of Zordon's Plight and Ivan's return, she agrees to help them. At the remains of an ancient temple, she teaches the rangers to harness their animal spirits and directs them to a monolith which houses the Great Power. She tells the rangers that they have to do this without her because leaving towards the monolith would cause her to age as Rapidly as Zordon. On their way, the rangers battle a living dinosaur skeleton and then defeat the four Gatekeepers of the temple before the Great Power is bestowed upon them. With their powers restored along with new Zords to match their animal spirits, they teleport back to Earth. Having completed and unleashed his Ectomorphicon machines, Ivan orders the parents to leap to their dooms at the construction site; Fred, having followed Ivan, recruits their kids, along with Bulk and Skull, to help save them. The Rangers arrive and summon their Zords to stop the Ectomorphicons. When they destroy one, an enraged Ivan merges with the other, becoming a massive version of himself and he destroys the monorail track. While Tommy stops the train from derailing, the other Rangers form the Ninja Megazord. Unfortunately, The Megazord is outmatched and Ivan throws it into a building. Tommy's Falconzord then docks to complete the Ninja Falcon Megazord and the Rangers decide to trick Ivan into chasing them into space, to knock him into the path of Ryan's Comet. Ivan grabs them, but Aisha hits an emergency button which releases them from his grip. The impact from the comet destroys Ivan while the Rangers return to Earth. Ivan's death also removes the hypnotic effects of the ooze, and the parents, who have been held back by Fred, along with the other kids and Bulk and Skull, are saved. The Rangers return to the Command Center where they learn that Zordon has died. Remembering what Dulcea told them, Tommy suggests using their powers to revive Zordon and they do so, restoring the Command Center and his time-warp tube. During the following fireworks celebration, the Rangers congratulate Fred for his courage. When a message thanking the Power Rangers is lit, Bulk and Skull are offended, though the two of them legitimately had a very large part in saving lives. Meanwhile, in Rita and Lord Zedd's Moon Base, Goldar decides to proclaim himself "King Goldar, the Ruler of the Universe," but when Rita and Lord Zedd enter the chamber, growling at their turncoat behavior, Goldar and Mordant look at each other in shock, only managing to utter "Uh-oh!" Trivia *Bill and Ben, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, Ursula, Ratigan, Fidget, Rothbart, Hexxus, Carface, Killer, Nora Beady, Arthur and Cecil and The Crime Empire are guest starring in this film. *The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, Ursula, Ratigan, Fidget, Rothbart, Hexxus, Carface, Killer, Nora Beady, Arthur and Cecil and The Crime Empire will be working with Ivan Ooze. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie was released in theaters in 1995 the same year, the last 15 episodes of Thomas & Friends: Series 4 aired in the UK. * Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Digimon: The Movie and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie were released by 20th Century Fox. Category:76859Thomas Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Superhero Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers